An Uproarious Speech
by peripateticDisposition
Summary: What happens when, after England leaves, ninja's take his place?This takes place in Harry's sixth year, and is after An Eventful Speech, which, even though it's Hetalia and Harry Potter, is in the same timeframe. Sorta. It's rated T because if I ever expand it, it will not stay K /K.


**(The author's note, if there is one, is at the bottom.)**

**Disclaimer: The characters, places, parts of the plot, etc. shown below do not belong to me. They belong to their respective writers, artists, etc.**

**This takes place after An Eventful Speech.**

The doors to the Great Hall swung open with a loud _creeeakk_, and the unsorted first years trailed behind a stern Professor McGonagall. They shifted nervously, chatting quietly with eachother as their heads swung about, trying to take in all of the Great Hall at once.

At the table clothed in bright layers of red and gold, three friends sat, looking at the front table in suspicion, discussing the four new faces seated there, over the boisterous singing of the sorting hat. They were…_interesting, _to say the least.

"What do you think, mate? I bet they're death eaters, I mean, check out that guy on the left. He looks about ready to murder someone!" Ron waved his hands animatedly, trying to emphasize what danger the newcomers were. Harry squinted up at them, trying to discern anything about their personalities. On one side of the table, he noticed, sat an extremely toad-like woman, coated in layer after layer after layer of bright pink.

Eyes widening in realization, Harry hissed to Ron and Hermione, "She was at my hearing!" and pointed at the pink-cladded woman. They looked at her, discussing her further.

Without knowing it, they had talked all through the sorting, forgetting about the three other newcomers. Dumbledore gave a short few words, and piles of food appeared before them. They dug in.

…

With a single sweeping motion, Dumbledore stood up, drawing the attention of the whole hall. He made a grand speech as per usual, and was about halfway through when a loud "Ahem" interrupted him. He looked shocked for a moment, before stepping back a small bit, grudgingly allowing the woman who said it to speak. She smiled a sickeningly sweet, condescending smile, introducing herself as 'Professor Umbridge', and was immediately christened 'Professor Um_bitch'_ by all listening.

As she got to an especially dreary and boring section of her speech, she was interrupted by a loud and clear, "Excuse me," from the area in which the other three newcomers sat. Alarmed, Umbridge turned to them and, once the shocked expression was wiped from her hideous face, smiled an even wider smile.

It was clearly meant to be an intimidating smile, but it was obviously not succeeding, as the man who said it, the one with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, continued on unhindered, "I would like to point out, Professor Umbridge, that your speech, which was _clearly _important," here his voice was laced thickly with sarcasm, prompting both staff and students to snicker, "Could have very well been made after Headmaster Dumbledore's speech, without your incredibly disrespectful interruption." Shocked silence reigned after the kind-looking man's sharp-tongued speech. Umbridge looked about ready to explode, but, sensing defeat, smiled tightly and sat down. The man looked to Dumbledore and stated in a much softer voice, "I do believe it would be a good idea to pick up your speech here."

Dumbledore, grinning broadly, nodded and cleared his throat, standing back up, "As you may have noticed by now, we have four additions to our staff today. Professor Dolores Umbridge is here to supervise Hogwarts to decide whether or not it is up to standards." He paused, as if waiting for the students to clap, but nobody except him even attempted to. He cleared his throat again, continuing, "Well then, we also have both Professor Iruka Umino," the man with the brown hair, "And Professor Sasuke Uchiha," the man with black, weirdly fashioned hair, "Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also, Professor Kakashi Hatake will be teaching a new subject; the history of the hidden continents. This subject is entirely optional, for all years, and will be teaching about the hidden continents in which the secretive 'shinobi' reside. Last of all, it is with great regret that I inform you of Professor Kirkland's leave," Many shouts of indignation and sighs of sorrow rang through the hall. Professor Kirkland had been a very popular teacher, "Yes, I know it is sad, but he could not make it this year, as he was too busy. That is all for tonight, fortunately for you. You are dismissed."

The sounds of many chattering students sounded, as they all made their leave, wondering what was to take place during their classes with their new professors.

**Author's Note: This takes place after An Eventful Speech, but I am planning on expanding on that, making it into a multi-chapter story of sorts. I plan to do that with this one too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
